Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 107
| romaji = Neo Supēshian Vāsasu Hōgyokujū | japanese translated = Neo-Spacians VS Gem Beasts | episode number = 107 | japanese air date = October 18, 2006 | english air date = April 21, 2007 | japanese opening = Teardrop ティアドロップ | japanese ending = Sun 太陽 | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Elemental Hero Air Neos }} "A Jewel of A Duel: Part 2", known as "Neo-Spacians VS Gem Beasts" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on October 18, 2006, and in the US on April 21, 2007. Summary The exhibition match between Jaden and Jesse Anderson continues. Meanwhile, Thelonious Viper is still at the lab where Wheeler was worked on. He is seen several times laughing at the lava lamp-like object he brought with him. Eventually, he ends up back at Duel Academy watching the Duel, and comments that he hopes that this Duel will inspire other students. Chancellor Sheppard concurs. Viper privately thinks to himself that he wants Jaden and Jesse to continue their fight, so he can extract their "Duel Energy" to make his dream a reality. As he thinks this, the screen cuts back to the lava lamp, in which opens a single eye. A voice says that it will see Jaden soon (in the dub, it says it wishes to "play" with Jaden, while in the Japanese, the voice calls him "my precious Judai"). During the Duel, Aster appears behind Jaden's friends in the audience. When questioned what he's doing here, he reminds everyone he's still technically a student at Duel Academy, despite also competing in the Pro League. Aster comments that Jaden has never faced an opponent like Jesse before - since they both believe of the powerful bond between Duelist and Deck. Aster says he once personally spoke with Maximillion Pegasus, after having won an Industrial Illusions-sponsored tournament. Pegasus revealed that Aster was his fourth-favorite Duelist - the first three being Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler, respectively. When questioned about the fifth, Pegasus reveals it to be Jesse. He states that Jesse had participated a Southern (European in the Japanese version) tournament, and while there, the "Crystal Beast" cards Pegasus had taken with him began to glow. He took this as a sign that the cards had chosen Jesse, and thus gave them to him. Both Jesse and Jaden get a little carried away during the Duel, both being reminded during the Duel to focus on the battle and not on being impressed by their opponent's cards. Jaden ultimately wins the Duel, but Jesse pretends to Summon his signature card, "Rainbow Dragon", but reveals that he doesn't actually have it. Pegasus won't create the card until the tablet where the seven gemstones from Rome would have been placed is found. This causes quite a row and Jaden is left disappointed. Jesse doesn't seem to notice as he asks all the other students to keep an eye open for the tablet. Thelonious Viper approaches them and congratulates on an excellent Duel. He states that this year, he will institute Survival Duels between students, as he values practical Dueling over lessons. On Duel Academy's roof, Jaden and Jesse sit and discuss their Duel, both offering advice to the other on alternate moves they could have made. Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz and Aster watch them, Aster then explaining he's going back to the pro leagues since Jaden's found himself a twin (In the dub he reminds them it could be worse and at least Chazz doesn't have a twin). Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in Attack Position, and "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) in Attack Position. Jesse has 2900 Life Points remaining and controls "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" and "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" in the Spell & Trap Card Zone Turn 3: Jesse Jesse draws. He then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/400) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates "Tempt to the Crystal" to Special Summon "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (1600/1000) in Attack Position and allow Jaden to draw a cardAlthough not shown, the card drawn is "Neo Space" due to what is shown in Jaden's hand in the next turn.. "Topaz Tiger" attacks "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". Due to the effect of "Topaz Tiger", it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step ("Topaz Tiger": 1600 → 2000/1000). "Topaz Tiger" then destroys "Aqua Dolphin" (Jaden 4000 → 2600). At the end of the Damage Step, the first effect of "Topaz Tiger" expires ("Topaz Tiger": 2000 → 1600/1000). "Amethyst Cat" then attacks directly via its own effect at the cost of halving the Battle Damage Jaden takes (Jaden 2600 → 2000). Jesse then Sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab". Jaden's hand contains "Fake Hero", "Contact", and "Neo Space". Jaden then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (500/500) in Attack Position. He then Contact Fuses "Elemental Hero Neos" with "Flare Scarab" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Flare Neos", it gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap on the field. There are currently three ("Flare Neos": 2500 → 3700/2000). Jaden then activates "Neo Space". Now "Elemental Hero Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster will gain 500 ATK ("Flare Neos": 3700 → 4200 → 4600/2000) and Neos Fusion Monsters do not have to return to Jaden's Fusion Deck during the End Phase due to their own effects. "Flare Neos" attacks "Amethyst Cat", but Jesse activates his face-down "Last Resort" to activate "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" from his Deck, which destroys "Neo Space" ("Flare Neos": 4600 → 3700/2000). Since Jaden had a Field Spell Card on the field when "Last Resort" was activated, its second effect activates, letting Jaden draw one card. Jesse explains that "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" gains certain effects based on the number of Crystal Beasts in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. "Flare Neos" destroys "Amethyst Cat", but Jesse activates the second effect of "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" to halve the Battle Damage he would take (Jesse 2900 → 1650). Since "Amethyst Cat" was destroyed while it was in the Monster Card Zone, its final effect activates, allowing Jesse to place "Amethyst Cat" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone" as a Continuous Spell Card. Jaden then switches "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) to Defense Position. On Jaden's End Phase, "Flare Neos" returns to the Fusion Deck due to its last effect. Turn 5: Jesse Jesse draws "Rare Value" and subsequently activates it to send "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" to the Graveyard and draw two cards ("Monster Reincarnation" and "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth"). Jesse then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. "Topaz Tiger" then attacks "Grand Mole", but Jaden activates the effect of "Grand Mole" to return both battling monsters to their owners' hands without applying damage calculation. "Amber Mammoth" attacks directly (Jaden 2000 → 300). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Convert Contact" and subsequently activates it to send "Grand Mole" and "Flare Scarab" from his Hand and Deck to the Graveyard and draw two cards (one of which is "Cocoon Party"). Jaden then activates "Cocoon Party" to Special Summon a Chrysalis monster from his Deck for each Neo-Spacian in his Graveyard with a different name. There are three, so Jaden Special Summons "Chrysalis Pantail" (800/300), "Chrysalis Chicky" (600/400), and "Chrysalis Pinny" (100/700) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Contact" to send his three Chrysalis monsters to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000/500) in Attack Position and "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) and "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900) in Defense Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Air Hummingbird" to increase his Life Points by 500 for each card in Jesse's hand. Jesse currently has two (Jaden 300 → 1300). Jaden then activates "Neos Energy", equipping it to "Dark Panther" and increasing its attack by 800 ("Dark Panther": 1000 → 1800/500). "Dark Panther" attacks and destroys "Amber Mammoth", but Jesse activates the second effect of "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" (Jesse 1650 → 1600). Since "Amber Mammoth" was destroyed while it was in the Monster Card Zone, its final effect activates, allowing Jesse to place "Amber Mammoth" in the Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Turn 7: Jesse Jesse draws "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Sapphire Pegasus was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jesse to take "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his Graveyard and place it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. Since "Ruby Carbuncle" was placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, Jesse activates its first effect to Special Summon itself to the Monster Card Zone (300/300) in Attack Position. Since "Ruby Carbuncle" was Special Summoned, its second effect activates, allowing Jesse to Special Summon as many Crystal Beast monsters in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Monster Card Zone as possible; "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800), "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/400), and "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" (1700/1600) are Special Summoned from the Spell & Trap Card Zone in Attack Position. "Sapphire Pegasus" then attacks "Dark Panther", causing both monsters to be destroyed in a Double KO. Since "Sapphire Pegasus" was destroyed while it was in the Monster Card Zone, its final effect activates, allowing Jesse to place "Sapphire Pegasus" in the Spell & Trap Card Zone" as a Continuous Spell Card. "Amethyst Cat" attacks directly via its own effect at the cost of halving the Battle Damage Jaden would take (Jaden 1300 → 700). "Cobalt Eagle" then attacks and destroys "Air Hummingbird". "Amber Mammoth" then attacks and destroys "Glow Moss". "Ruby Carbuncle" then attacks directly (Jaden 700 → 400). Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos". Jaden's hand contains "Fake Hero" and "Contact Soul". Jaden then activates "Fake Hero" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Contact Soul" to Special Summon "Air Hummingbird" (800/600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Air Hummingbird" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Air Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since Jesse has more Life Points than Jaden, "Air Neos" gains ATK equal to the difference due to its first effect ("Air Neos": 2500 → 3700/2000). "Air Neos" then attacks "Amber Mammoth", but Jesse claims he will now Special Summon "Rainbow Dragon", however Jesse then reveals that he was bluffing. "Air Neos" then destroys "Amber Mammoth" (Jesse 1600 → 0). Trivia * Due to the duel focusing on Jaden and Jesse talking to their cards, Jaden only used Neos and all of the Neo-Spacians making it the only duel where he uses his "Neo Space" cards without any Elemental Heroes (excluding Neos and its fusions). * At the end of the episode, Jaden and Jesse are going over the duel and Jaden points out some combination that would have allowed Jesse to win; Jesse acknowledges this but says that his way was more fun. During his final round, Jesse attacked directly with Amethyst Cat, using its special ability. Jesse could have made a normal direct attack, after Cobalt Eagle and Amber Mammoth had cleared the field. Had Jesse waited and done normal direct attack, Amethyst Cat would not have halved its attack points. The extra 600 damage would have won the game for Jesse. Mistakes * After "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" was destroyed in the dub, Jesse said he loses half as many attack points. It should have been Life Points. * After "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" is destroyed by "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" in the original version of this episode, a shot of Jaden facing Jesse is shown. On Jaden's Duel Disk, the monster cards present are "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Elemental Hero Neos" when the latter card should have been "Elemental Hero Flare Neos." This is fixed in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes